Localized Windstorm
'''Discipline: '''Psychokinesis Air; '''Level: '''Kineticist 3, marksman 2 '''Display: '''Auditory '''Manifesting Time: '''1 standard action '''Range: '''Close (25 ft. +5 ft/level) '''Effect: '''Wall up to 10 ft./level long and 5 ft./level high (S) '''Duration: '''Concentration, up to 1 round/level '''Saving Throw: '''None, see text; '''Power Resistance: '''Yes '''Power Points: '''Kineticist 5, marksman 3 Through force of will alone, you generate a small storm of psychokinetic turbulence in the air. The storm itself manifests as a wall which can intensify the existing winds in a small area, or can instead be set to exactly counter such winds, generating a peaceful area of calm. While the wall must be vertical, you can shape it in any continuous path along the ground that you like. It is possible to create cylindrical or square walls to enclose specific points. Choose to intensify or pacify the winds when you manifest this power (although the decision can be changed when you reshape the effect, see below). Intensifying the winds creates an invisible vertical curtain of wind. It is 2 feet thick and of considerable strength. It is a roaring blast sufficient to blow away any bird smaller than an eagle, or tear papers and similar materials from unsuspecting hands. (A Reflex save allows a creature to maintain its grasp on an object.) Flying creatures smaller than Medium size cannot pass through the barrier. Loose materials and cloth garments fly upward when caught in a wind wall. Projectiles of 1 pound or less passing through the wind wall are deflected upward and miss. For every pound above 1 of the projectile’s weight, it has a 10% chance to not be blown off course. Projectiles weighing 10 lbs or more are unaffected by the wind wall. Gases, most gaseous breath weapons, and creatures in gaseous form cannot pass through the wall (although it is no barrier to incorporeal creatures). Pacifying the winds allows you to generate a region of calm that consists of every 5 ft. cube that shares an edge or space with where the wind wall would otherwise be. These regions are treated as if their wind conditions were two categories fairer than they would naturally be, to a minimum of no winds. Additionally, if these areas of calm overlap an existing wind wall or an intensifying localized windstorm, the two effects cancel, letting normal wind conditions prevail in the square. At any point during the duration, you may extend your concentration to a full-round action. Doing so allows you reshape the wall into any other configuration you could have chosen when you manifest this power, including the choice to intensify or pacify. '''Augment '''You may augment this power in one or more of the following ways: *If you spend 2 additional power points, the duration increases to 1 round/level. You no longer need to maintain concentration. You may reshape the wall by spending a standard action in concentration. *If you spend 2 additional power points, the range of this power increases to Medium (100 ft. +10 ft./level). *If you spend 2 additional power points, your control over the localized windstorm increases greatly. You may reshape the wall as normal or as an immediate action. You may also generate pockets of calm interspersed with pockets of intense winds when you shape the wall (effectively, this is the intensify option except that the wall may be broken with as many 5-foot cubes of calm that you choose, as per the pacify option). *For every 2 additional power points you spend, you can reduce the wind conditions an additional category when using the pacify option. *For every additional power point, the weight limit of projectiles that are deflected increases by 1 lb. In addition, for every 2 power points spent achieving any of these effects, increase the save DC by 1.